Blood and Lust
by Storm NightFire
Summary: Lightning is the only daughter of the Sakamaki siblings. what will happen when personalities clash and hearts brake? I suck at summaries not really romance


**Authors note:**  
 **i do not own diabolik lovers but i do own this story and the OC.**  
 **So first off i am terrible at grammar and punctuation as you can already tell so don't expect much of it, secondly i don't read hate comments and you will be ignored i am not the best writer but i do enjoy it.**  
 **i will try and update frequently so bare with me as i do have GCSE's to study for as well (i am failing math help).**

 **so now the boring stuff is out of the way i will now introduce you to my OC and give general information that will be helpful (skip ahead if u want).**

 **Name: Lightning Sakamaki**

 **Age:15 in human years**

 **Parents: Cordelia and KarlHeinz**

 **Siblings:**

 **Shu -half**

 **Reiji -half**

 **Ayato-blood**

 **laito -blood**

 **Kanato -blood**

 **Subaru -half**

 **Other:**  
 **Christa and Beatrix**

 **Birthday:February 14th**

 **Star sign: Aquarius**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Preferred blood taste: Sweet**

 **Hobbies: Singing**

 **Abilities:Fire, Ice and lightning**

-  
 _Chapter 1:_  
"She's Coming"  
I sat bolt upright at the sound of a deep seductive male voice, I looked around my room carefully everything seemed in order no one was at my vanity or standing on the balcony i even checked under my pearly, white king sized bed but only saw a few shoe boxes.  
"Over here"  
I spun round at saw my brother Shu lazily stretched out on my pink plush sofa he was devilishly handsome but then again all my brothers were. He had a muscular body, bright blue eyes and slightly curled blonde hair.  
"Shuu you scared me" I said pouting my full lips at him flirtily.  
He opens one eye to look at me and smirks

"Your a dirty girl Lightning"He said i blush and hurry past to the bathroom and lock the door.  
i run myself a hot bath and brush out my hair its white blonde and falls in waves to my hips. i hear a loud splash and turn around with a start, Shu is lying in my water his eyes closed almost like he's asleep.  
"Shu out now"i said walking over my electric blue eyes flashing with anger

"Make me" He replied not even opening his eyes.  
i reach down and yank his earphones out and throw them onto the floor, he glares at me and grabs my wrist pulling me into the water at this point i realise that I'm straddling him.  
"Your a dirty girl" He said running a hand down my exposed thigh.  
i freeze at his touch and try to cover my nightgown, he smirks at my reaction and starts to lift up the thin garment.  
"No" i said trying to push his hands away.  
he growls and yanks it off leaving me exposed in my undergarments i blush and attempt to get out.  
"No" He Growled running his hands over my flat tummy and sizable breasts. I moan reluctantly and run my hands over his chest and abs, he pulls me closer and kisses my neck.  
all of a sudden he turns me over so I'm pressed back first against the tub with him restraining my arms.  
"Don't test me "He said before getting out and disappearing.  
i sat stunned for a few seconds before groaning angrily and getting out.  
Shu had told me that a guest was visiting so i wore a ravishing red dress, it fell to the floor hugging everyone of my curves in all the right places it have a deep v down the front which showed off some sleeves were long black lace to match the black lace roses embroidered on along the middle it was one of my favourites .I wore my hair down letting it fall naturally down my back and shoulders. I applied some blood red lipstick before heading downstairs.

Upon leaving my bedroom i was hit with the delicious smell of a human.I looked over the balcony and saw that already three of my siblings had made a move on the was a young girl with plainum blonde hair that reached her shoulders her big pink eyes reflected the look of terror.I pitied her. The second eldest after Shu was Reiji who was calmly sitting in an arm chair drinking tea and looking prestine as ever his black hair was slicked back out of his face whilst his hawk like blood red eyes shone with malice under unneeded glasses he was watching as Ayato who was currently interrigating the poor girl demanding she called him

"Yours Truly".

Unlike Reiji his hair was light red and styled to look messy and his eyes were green. The same colour as our mother's Cordelia.

"Lightning" I looked down and realised that laito was smiling at me he looked practically identical to ayato except for longer hair and a beauty mark under his eye, i smiled back and gracefully walked downstairs the girl stared at me with pleading eyes i gave Laito the look of don't kill her and looked back apologetically.  
I sat down in a large red leather chair and poured myself a glass of deep red wine much to the protest of Reiji.  
Subaru entered the room face like thunder. His hair was silver and his eyes bright red he was the youngest brother but still older then myself.  
"why does the house stinks of human" He spat angrily. i rolled my eyes at him and pointed to the girl currently shivering under Laito's gaze

"I'm Yui Komori" She Squeaked nervously

"You will answer me first" He yelled smashing a hole in the wall behind him. Yui screamed and backed into Kanato who instantly began shouting at her.  
Kanato was the strangest of my siblings his hair and eyes were both lilac purple and he carried a plushie called Teddy everywhere i never saw him without it know one dared take it from him. Teddy was a brown bear with a eye patch over one of his beady brown eyes Laito once told me that he teddy was possessed for some reason i agreed with him.  
"Over here Kanato" I said beckoning him, he glared at Yui one last time before walking over and sitting next to me letting me run my fingers through his hair.

"Shu do you know anything about this girl" I asked looking at him he opened his eyes lazily as if we were inconviniencing him by asking.  
"The church sent her the man told us not to kill this one" he said closed his eyes and went back to his music

"You mean pancake here is the prospective bride" Ayato yelled

"BBride"Yui said a scared look on her face

"So that's all she is" Said Subaru walking out

"hey pancake over here" Ayato bared his fangs a her

"OH PLEASE GOD NO" Yui screamed as Ayato used sleeping gas to knock her out.  
i sighed as a familiar picked up her unconscious body and took her to the 'bride' room.  
"So what now" Kanato asked squeezing teddy

"Well i can't speak for all of us but I'm positively dying of thirst "I said a smile spreading over my face

 **PHEW that took awhile a bit short but I'm proud of it.**  
 **please rate and review and hope to see you soon**

 **-Storm xoxo**


End file.
